Tears of planet Earth
by Princess kawaii shion
Summary: After Magneto tricks Osborn Osborn accidentally sets off a dangerous toxin making the earth uninhabitable for humans the team are seperated from eachother and must now survive in space and save Earth from evil.


Lily's p.o.v

Osborn had went to far. The chemical spill toxins have been released into the air, causing the earth to become a toxic hazard to humans. Millions have died, and others have had to flee to space to survive.

Those that are misfortune have to stay on earth, and work as slaves for Magneto. Osborn said Magneto tricked him into thinking the toxin was a symbiote, but he had no business messing with that stuff anyway.

I sat at a large table with eight hooded women. The fireplace lit the room up like the Forth of July. The hood of one woman, known as Ava, slowly removed her hood. The girl shook her dark brown locks out, while the rest of the women remained silent.

The table was filled with the finest food. The only reason we weren't eating scraps, is because of Princess Momo and her twin. We did have another set of twins, but the Johnson's seemed to have vanished. They had been missing for an entire year. Another set of twins have taken their place. Their names are Snowy and Icy.

Both sets of twins have been very helpful, and loyal to us. I tried to make the best out of this situation, but I can't. I have plant powers, and I desire to be out in a forest. I missed living out doors, not on this horrible ship. Our leader is the boss of this ship, and the leader of the sisterhood.

Some of us are doctors, assassins, hero's, explorer's, anything you can name, but we all are like family to each other. The sisterhood is made up of female refugees who protect each other, themselves, and others. We steal goods, cure the sick, and sometimes we go back to earth to rescue children.

Ava says that we need to keep our heads up, and one day we will be reunited with our team, friends, and family. I laughed at the thought of that. Peter and the others are probably dead. There's no bloody way we'll ever be reunited.

The smell of honey, roasted, ham filled the air. There were lots of good food everywhere, lobster, salads, and much more. Greenie, the Shion twins servant, poured us all sparkling cider.

Ava then stood up. The girls and I did the same. "To being alive!" Ava said, raising her glass. "To being alive!" the other women said. We clinked our glasses together and ate.

Icy and snowy passed the plates around. They never really talked. The only time they spoke, is when they were either going to arrest, or kill you.

Momo ate a little and downed her drink. She left the room without warning.

Ava's p.o.v

I didn't bother to go after Momo. That woman had a mind of her own. She always stayed to herself, and I didn't blame her. She still wasn't taking being separated from her husband and baby well.

The cloak she was wearing was a midnight blue. It was silky, and decorated with tiny gems, and laced with gold, while ours was either a red or a green cloak.

Momo was different. She always was. I kind of hated, envied, and liked that about her. I stuffed macaroni in my mouth. I thought about Peter for a second. I wondered what he was doing. "Was he alive? Did he miss me? I hoped to God he wasn't seeing another girl."

I shook the thought out of my head, and continued eating.

*Meanwhile on earth*

Juggernaut walked down the streets hungry, and weak. The remains of cars, buildings, and other modern remains were everywhere. Most of the people lived underground to escape the toxins, while some were lying sick or dead on the ground.

Juggernaut had foolishly come up in search of food. It started to rain, and he was glad. It made it easier to breathe. Suddenly there was a clanging noise.

Juggernaut was scared. Was it one of Magneto's rebels, or a space assassin? He felt like throwing up. He was too scared to turn around, but he decided if he was going to die, he might as well turn around and get it over with.

Turning around, he saw a mysterious woman dressed in red, and white, and dressed in a variety of deadly weapons. She slowly reached into her pocket, signaling him to stay put. Juggernaut was scared. Was this the end for him?

To be continued


End file.
